In view of the current mass production situations of the light industry and food industry, a logistical grasping mechanical gripper is needed to meet the logistics and packing demands of irregularly shaped and diversified raw materials, semi-finished products and finished products and to solve the problems of high cost and poor operation conditions of single labor manual operation. Various complicated objects to be grasped are classified into the following types: (1) flexible objects tending to change in shape (bread, objects in flexible packaging); (2) fragile, brittle objects (bird eggs, glass and ceramic products); (3) irregularly shaped objects greatly varying in dimensions (fruits and vegetables); (4) irregularly shaped objects which are in chaos at different positions and difficult to sort (wine bottles, cosmetic bottles). From the above mentioned it can be seen that complicated objects greatly vary with material property, shape, dimension and position status. Traditional industrial mechanical grippers are pincer-type or parallel-translation structures, and can only grasp rigid workpieces which are identical in shape and dimensions, keep the same position status, and are not easily broken. A human-simulated manipulator needs to sense the space position and shape of a complicated object and needs precise control over the movement and the grasping force, otherwise, the complicated object will be damaged or cannot be reliably grasped. However, current human-simulated manipulators are under lab research, have high cost and impose high requirements for service environment.
The elastic corrugated pipe single-acting cylinder-driven mechanical gripper with a series-connection plate spring framework of the present invention has the following features: the mechanical gripper has a high degree of flexible freedom and buffering effect on external loads, and therefore has high flexibility self-adaption when grasping complicated objects; meanwhile, the elastic corrugated pipe single-acting cylinder operates smoothly and responds quickly because of not being stressed by the friction forces generated by rubber seals on a cylinder piston and a piston rod.